Toy Story 4 transcript
Prologue: Bonnie's bedroom/watching the slideshow clips Woody: "Here's me and Buzz using Lenny to see the Combat Carl action figure that Sid was torturing during his childhood years." Buzz: "Oh wow, now I remember that entire day." Hamm: "Hey look, here's where Bo Peep was the damsel in distress." Slinky: "Good thing Woody rescued her from One-Eyed Bart, One-Eyed Betty and Evil Dr. Porkchop." Rex: "And here's Wheezy doing his karaoke routine with Mr. Mike serving as a karaoke machine." Jessie: "It's too bad they're not here right now." Buttercup: "I would've met them myself." Trixie: "So would I." Woody: "Hey, you guys, this gives me an idea, we'll go off on a search mission to the Sunnyside Daycare Center and find our long lost friends and bring them home to Bonnie's bedroom." Slinky: "Good plan, Woody, we'll go right with you and Buzz." Mr. Potato Head: "Just don't leave me and my wife behind," Mrs. Potato Head: "We don't want any other toy friend left behind either." Buzz: "We'll be right back right before Bonnie and Brian get back home from Moore-West Memorial Zoo." Buzz is about to lead them right through Bonnie's bedroom window. Buzz: "To Sunnyside Daycare Center, and beyond!" The toy friends follow Buzz right down from the rope and on their way to the Sunnyside Daycare Center without getting run over by cars, trucks and buses. Trixie: "See you later, you guys!" Dolly: "Don't run into any creepy toys around here!" Disney and Pixar productions presents Toy Story 4 Directed by Josh Cooley Co-directed by Lee Unkrich Produced by Jonas Rivera, Darla K. Anderson and Galyn Susman Music composed by Randy Newman Screenplay written by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton and Josh Cooley Scene 1: Sunnyside Daycare Center Rex: "I wonder how we're gonna find them in here." Hamm: "I sure don't wanna get caught by 1 of those wild and crazy younger kids again," Mr. Potato Head: "and I sure don't wanna be called Mr. Zucchini Head either." Woody: "Hey look, here's somebody who can help us out." Woody and Buzz see their new guide: Beth Pierce. Woody: "Oh hi there, I'm Woody and this is my best friend for life and partner, Buzz, and my other good friends: Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Jessie, Barbie, Ken and the Potato Heads." Beth: "Nice meeting you guys here, Woody and Buzz, I'm Beth Pierce, a space agent, I'm here to help you guys find who you're looking for." Buzz: "Can you take us to where Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Rocky, Mr. Shark, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Spell, RC, Jingle Joe and Mr. Mike are located?" Beth: "Of course I can, follow me, you guys." The toy friends follow Beth Pierce on their way to where Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Rocky, Mr. Shark, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Spell, RC, Jingle Joe and Mr. Mike are located. Woody: "Hang in there, Bo Peep, you're not gonna be forgotten for so long, we're gonna adopt you into Bonnie's house along with Lenny, Wheezy, Rocky, Mr. Shark, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Etch, Mr. Mike, Jingle Joe and RC." They continue walking around. Buzz: "I think I know just where they are: the Sunnyside Daycare Center's give away box." They look around and finally find who they're looking for. Woody: "Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, guys, we finally found all of you." Wheezy: "Woody, Buzz, we're so thrilled to see you guys again." Bo Peep: "Woody, I missed you more than anything." Woody: "So did I." Sarge: "Good to see you again, fellow soldiers." Barbie: "Let's all go back home right now," Ken: "we don't wanna be stuck in here for good." Sarge: "Alright, men, let's move, move, move!" Other Green Army Men: "Sir, yes sir!" The toy friends walk around on their way back home to the Anderson family's house and all the way right back up to Bonnie's bedroom. Back in Bonnie's bedroom Woody: "Hey, Trixie, guys, we want you to meet somebody who you never met before." Buzz: "Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, guys, come out from your hiding places." Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Rocky, Etch, Mr. Shark, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Mike, Jingle Joe, RC, Sarge and the Green Army Men come right outta their hiding places. Woody: "Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, guys, meet Bo Peep, Lenny, Etch, Wheezy, Rocky, Mr. Shark, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Mike, Jingle Joe, RC, Sarge and the Green Army Men." Dolly: "Nice meeting all of you guys here." Mr. Pricklepants: "It sure is indeed." Lenny's right by Bonnie's bedroom window and he sees the Anderson family's car pulling right up their drive way. Lenny: "You guys, look, Bonnie's back from Moore-West Memorial Zoo!" Bonnie: "The chimps were doing back flips and the nurse sharks in the aquarium exhibit were super thrilling, and I even got to watch the dolphins." Woody: "She's coming right upstairs, get right into your positions, everybody!" The toy friends get right into their positions and Bonnie enters her bedroom. Bonnie: "Guess what, you guys, I was at the zoo and I saw some nurse sharks and dolphins." Julia: "Bonnie, dinner's all prepared!" Bonnie: "Okay, I'm coming right down!" Bonnie goes right back downstairs to enjoy a nice warm dinner meal in the dining room. Woody: "Okay, you guys," Buzz: "the coast is clear right now." The other toy friends wake up from their slumber. Mr. Potato Head: "Wow, that sure was a close 1." Rex: "At least my tail's not bent." Hamm: "Good thing I didn't lose any of my coins." Jessie's right over by Bonnie's bedroom window and she hears a conversation coming from the Davis family's house. Cut to Andy and Molly's mother, Emily and Sid and Hannah's mother, Jennifer speaking to 1 another about Andy and Hannah's romantic relationship...... Emily: "You know, Jennifer, it's been almost a couple of years ever since Andy graduated from college and became a book writer and illustrater," Jennifer: "and Sid became a super skilled garbage man and toy inventor himself." Emily: "Andy and Hannah are getting married to 1 another on Saturday evening, isn't that exciting?" Jennifer: "It sure is, Emily, they've known 1 another since their child hood years." Cut back to Bonnie's bedroom......... Jessie: "Oh my gosh, I just realize that Emily's Andy and Molly's mother this entire time." Buzz: "Oh wow, I didn't even know that." Chuckles: "Well it's gonna be a couple of days right before they get married to 1 another." Cut to Andy and Hannah going out on their romantic evening dates with 1 another......... Andy: "See you later, Mom and everybody," Hannah: "we're off to go out on our movie and dinner dates together as always." Emily: "Okay, you 2," Jennifer: "have lots of fun and excitement with 1 another." Molly sees Bonnie playing with her paddleball that has a little blue ball tied around the paddle part. Molly: "Now, Bonnie, I know you like playing paddleball, but when those 2 neighborhood bullies named Toby and Ethan come by and try to take it away from you, just give a little whistle and I'll come right to your rescue." Bonnie: "Okay, Molly, but I'm not really good at whistling at all." Molly and Emily go right back inside their house while Sid and Jennifer go right back inside their own house. Andy and Hannah begin driving around on their way to Guillaume-Nabors Memorial Movie Theater....... Bonnie continues playing with her paddleball 'til Kevin and Ethan show up....... Kevin: "Hey, you better give up that paddleball," Ethan: "we got you right where we want you." Bonnie: "Oh my gosh, it's Kevin and Ethan, I know just what to do." Bonnie: And Sputtering Bonnie: "I still can't even whistle yet, I need to continue practicing." Bonnie: Blowing And Sputtering Bonnie: Loudly Cut to Molly inside the Davis family's house....... Molly: "It sounds like Bonnie's whistling loudly out there, I must come right to her rescue." Bonnie: Whistling Loudly Kevin: "Whoa, that little 5 year old girl can whistle?!?" Ethan: "She must be loud and gifted!" Molly shows up to confront Kevin and Ethan..... Molly: "Leave her alone and keep away from her paddleball!" Kevin and Ethan leave just as Molly told them to and they run away in fear and panic. Molly: "So, Bonnie, when did you learn how to whistle anyhow?" Bonnie: "I practiced a bit 'til you came to my rescue, I'm lucky I did what you told me to do, Molly." Guillaume-Nabors Memorial Movie Theater Andy and Hannah are watching an Agent Carter movie on the big screen.... Andy: "So, Hannah, right after this movie's over, how 'bout we go out to Pizza Planet for our dinner date this evening." Hannah: "Okay, Andy honey cakes, that's a super good idea." Meanwhile at Pizza Planet, Andy and Hannah are enjoying their romantic dinner meals. Andy: "So what do you think about marrying me?" Hannah: "Wonderful, Andy, we know all about 1 another." Meanwhile right after their movie and dinner date..... Andy: "Well goodnight, Hannah, we'll see 1 another tomorrow Saturday morning." Hannah: "So will I." The very next morning, everybody's just prepared themselves to go to Andy and Hannah's wedding service. Bonnie's the flower girl and Mason's the ring bearer. They all walk around out the front door and drive around on their way to Stanton-Unkrich Cathedral. Stanton-Unkrich Cathedral The Anderson family members see Carl, Sophie and Katie standing right at the front of the cathedral. Larry: "Carl." Julia: "Sophie." Bonnie: "Katie." Carl: "Good to see you guys again," Sophie: "and how did Bonnie and Brian behave?" Julia: "Super good and well behaved, Sophie." Katie: "Come on, everybody, let's go right inside right before the wedding service begins." The Anderson family members and the Jones family members go right inside Stanton-Unkrich Cathedral where Andy and Hannah's wedding service is taking place. Andy's standing right by the alter. Mason: (noticing Hannah walking right up to the alter) "Look, here comes Hannah right now." Hannah walks right up to where Andy's standing. Reverend Albertson: "Good afternoon, everybody." All residents: "Good afternoon." Reverend Albertson: "We're all here to celebrate the entire life and marriage of Andy Davis and Hannah Phillips, 2 beautiful love birds who knew 1 another ever since their child hood years." Molly: "They look lovely around here." Reverend Albertson: "Now right before we wed these 2, 1 of them would like to say some words to 1 another, so, Andy, you go 1st." Andy: "Where do I begin?" Andy: Throat "Hannah, you’ve always been very beautiful and clever, and we’ll never be separated no matter what happens." Reverend Albertson: "Good, Andy, very good, now, Hannah, it's your turn." Hannah: "Andy, you’ve always been so good to me in our kind years, you’re very smart, intelligent and a very skilled toy inventor like my brother, even though he's still a garbage man, and I’ll never leave you alone no matter where you go" Reverend Albertson: "Good, Hannah, very good, now do you, Andy, take Hannah to be your lawful wedded wife?" Andy: "Yes, I do." Reverend Albertson: "And do you, Hannah, take Andy to be your lawful wedded husband?" Hannah: "I do, of course I do." Reverend Albertson: "And from this day on, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Andy and Hannah Phillips Davis." Andy and Hannah are now married to 1 another. March Outro On Pipe Organ Mason gives Hannah her wedding ring while Bonnie throws a bouqet of bright pink flowers for Hannah to catch. The cathedral dining room Wedding DJ: "And now it's time for a very special dance between Andy and his mother, along with Hannah and her brother, Sid." Touching Music In Background Emily: "Andy, are you ready for this?" Andy: "Yes, Mom, of course I am." Andy and Emily begin dancing with 1 another, while Hannah and Sid are now dancing with 1 another. Sid: "You know what, Hannah? I've always approved of yours and Andy's relationship." Hannah: "I know, Sid, I appreciate it, even our mom appreciates it." Later, while everybody's leaving, Andy, Hannah, Molly, Sid, Emily, Jennifer, Bonnie, Larry and Julia (with Brian in her arms) are at Bowie-Rickman Memorial Beach for Andy and Hannah's honeymoon. Later on, while everybody's at home, Andy and Hannah are back home at the Davis family's house. Hannah: "Andy, I know we just got married to 1 another, but there's something I gotta tell you." Andy: "Well, Hannah, what is it?" Hannah: "I'm 100 % pregnant." Andy: "Pregnant? wow, we're gonna become parents," Emily: "Jennifer and I are gonna become grandmothers," Molly: "I'm gonna become a responsible caring aunt," Sid: "and I'm gonna become a responsible caring uncle." Meanwhile back in Bonnie's bedroom....... Rex: "Oh wow, Andy and Hannah are finally married to 1 another, but right now Hannah's 100 % pregnant, I wonder what the baby boy or girl's gonna look like." Mr. Potato Head: "Beats me, I wonder about that myself." Hamm: "So do I." The Davis family's house/Hannah's baby shower Molly: "So, Hannah, has there been any changes when you got pregnant?" Hannah: "No, Molly, of course not, A Bit do you smell coconut butterfly shrimps around here?" Julia: "Oh my gosh, it's gift opening time." Sid: "Here, Hannah, open mine up 1st." Sid gives Hannah the 1st baby shower gift. Hannah: Hopefully these will be good for the new wetters, love from, Sid. Hannah opens up the 1st baby shower gift and finds baby wipes. Hannah: "Oh good, just what I need to clean up those wet spots." Bonnie: "Open mine next, Hannah." Bonnie gives Hannah the 2nd baby shower gift. Hannah: Have 1 on me, love from, Bonnie and Mason. Hannah opens the 2nd baby shower gift and finds a baby mobile. Hannah: "Perfect, wonderful." Molly: "Hannah, here's the 3rd and final gift." Molly gives Hannah the 3rd and final baby shower gift. Hannah opens the 3rd and final baby shower gift and finds a twin baby carrier. Hannah: "Just what I need, thanks a bunch, you guys." Hannah suddenly goes right into labor. Hannah: "Oh my gosh, it's time to go right down to the hospital." Larry: "Okay, everbody, to the hospital." They walk around right out to the front door and they drive around following Andy and Hannah to Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital. Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital The Anderson family members, the Robinson family members and the Davis family members are in the waiting room while Andy and Hannah are in the hospital room. Bonnie: "I wonder if it's gonna be a baby boy or girl." Mason: "So do I." Molly: "We'll just need to wait and see." Andy shows up in the waiting room. Andy: "Mom? Jennifer? Molly? Sid? would you guys like to meet your twin grandkids and nephew and niece?" Emily: "Oh wow, Jennifer, we have a little twin grandson and a little twin granddaughter." The Anderson family members, the Robinson family members and the Davis family members walk around on their way to Hannah's hospital room. Hannah: "So, Andy, what should we name our twin son and daughter?" Andy: "Let's name our twin son, Felix, after my Grandpa Felix," Hannah: "and we'll name our twin daughter, Kathy, after my Great Aunt Kathy." Sid: "Wow, Felix and Kathy, what good names." Emily: "Now let's take them home to our house." Back home at the Davis family's house hold The birthday banner reads: Happy 1st birthday, Felix and Kathy on it. Molly: "Go ahead, Felix, go ahead, Kathy, make your wishes." Baby Felix and Baby Kathy blow out the birthday candles on their baby-proof cupcakes. Emily: "Okay, everybody, it's time for the birthday gifts." Sid: "Here, Felix, here, Kathy, these birthday gifts are for both of you from me and your parents, your grandparents and your Aunt Molly as well." Felix and Kathy open up their birthday gifts and find 2 blue and pink rattles, then they also find 2 sock monkeys as well. Later on, everybody's asleep in their separate bedrooms while Felix and Kathy are asleep in their twin size crib. The very next morning...... Back at the Anderson family's house/Bonnie's bedroom Woody: "Here she comes, let's get right into our positions, you guys!" The toy friends get right into their positions again and Bonnie goes right back into her bedroom. Bonnie: "Hey, you guys, I got a super good idea for a super good game." Bonnie sets up a scenery for Woody and Buzz as the action heroes, Bo Peep and Jessie as the damsels in distress, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head as 1 Eyed Bart and 1 Eyed Betsy, Hamm as Dr. Porkchop, Wheezy as the Penguin Mayor and Lenny as Woody's spy scope. Bonnie: "Help, somebody save us!" Bonnie: "Somebody do somethin'!" Bonnie: "You must choose, Woody and Buzz, how should they go down? great big shark? or death by vampire bats." Bonnie: "Not so fast, 1 Eyed Bart, 1 Eyed Betsy and Dr. Pork Chop!" Bonnie: "Wait 'til the Penguin Mayor hears about this!" Bonnie: "I'm gonna use my super spy binoculars to find where he is." Bonnie uses both Woody and Lenny, and see Wheezy by his desk. Bonnie: "Is there a problem, brave young heroes?" Bonnie: "Yes, Mr. Mayor, there is a problem, what can we use to defeat 1 Eyed Bart, 1 Eyed Betsy and Dr. Porkchop?" Bonnie: "How 'bout you both use this real big cannon?" Bonnie: "Super good idea, come on, Buzz, let's defeat them with the big cannon." Bonnie moves Woody and Buzz around, and they both pretend to defeat 1 Eyed Bart, 1 Eyed Betsy and Dr. Porkchop with the cannon. Bonnie: "Oh dear, not the cannon!" Bonnie: "Woody, Buzz, you saved us." Bonnie: "Our brave young heroes." Julia: "Bonnie, it's time to head on out to get on the school bus, hurry on down here, please!" Bonnie: "Okay, I'm coming right down there!" Bonnie goes right downstairs and heads right out the door to get right on the school bus. Cut to Felix and Kathy's toy friends: Agent Carter, Karate Samson, Daisy the Diva, Officer Sanders and Indiana Jack in Felix and Kathy's bedroom......... Officer Sanders: "Well, there they go." Karate Samson: "Our very best owners off to school on their own." Indiana Jack: "Now we'll just have plenty of time to have lots of fun and excitement right before they get back home right after lunch." Bethany: "I just wonder how Woody, Buzz and the other toy friends are doing at home in Bonnie's bedroom. Cut back to the Anderson family's house/back in Bonnie's bedroom again Jingle Joe: "Well, you guys, Felix and Kathy are at school with Bonnie right now, so now we'll try not to put our lives on hold." Rex: "Good thinking, Jingle Joe." Varney-Rickles-Stiers Memorial Elementary School/Bernice Johnson's classroom Bernice: "Good morning, students." All 1st grade students: "Good morning, Miss Johnson." Bernice: "Now today, class, we're gonna do a super fun arts and crafts project called macaroni artwork, so get out your bags of dry macaroni noodles, glitter glue and construction paper, and begin." Bonnie, Mason, Felix, Kathy and the other 1st grade students take out their bags of dry macaroni noodles, glitter glue and construction paper and begin working on their macaroni artwork. Bernice; "Okay, students, it's time for me to check your macaroni artwork." Bernice walks around and checks on their macaroni artwork. Bernice: "Good, Bonnie, very good, I like your firefly picture." Bonnie: "Thanks a bunch, Miss Johnson." Bernice: "Mason, I really love your crocodile." Mason: "Thanks, Miss Johnson, I appreciate it." Bernice walks right over to Felix and Kathy's desks. Bernice: "And what kind of macaroni art did you make, Felix and Kathy?" Felix: "Kathy and I made a macaroni art picture of 2 lion cubs." Kathy: "They're super adorable and thrilling." Bernice: "That sounds very nice, now when the glitter glue is all dried up, you can all take it home with you." Bernice: "Well, there goes the school bell, have a good lunch, students. Later, in the school cafeteria lunchroom, all of the students are enjoying their lunch meals in their lunch bags. Felix: "What's black and white, black and white, black and white and blue all over?" Mason: "I don't know, Felix." Felix: "3 skunks fighting over a blue raspberry ice cream bar." Kathy: A Bit Bonnie: "That's a good 1, Felix, it's a real hilarious joke and riddle." Meanwhile, right after they finished their lunch and play on the school playground equipment, they're now packing up to go back home to their own separate houses. Back home at the Anderson family's house/Bonnie's bedroom again Hamm: "Hit it, you guys." Mr. Mike: "My pleasure." Rex: I see trees of green red roses too I see them bloom for me and you and I think to myself what a wonderful world Lenny: I see skies of blue and clouds of white the bright blessed days the dark sacred nights and I think to myself '' ''what a wonderful world Mr. Potato Head: the colors '' ''of the rainbow so pretty in the sky of all so many faces of people going by Wheezy: I see friends shaking hands saying '' ''how do you do they're really saying I love you Buttercup: I hear babies cry I watch them grow they'll learn much more than I'll ever know and I think to myself what a wonderful world yeah I think to myself '' ''what a wonderful world. Dolly's using Lenny to see the new villain enemy outside. Dolly: "Uh oh, I'm sensing trouble around here." Mr. Pricklepants: "It's Professor Earth Dragonfly." Rex: "I thought he would've been sold to a church yard sale." Woody: "Then let's go out there and stop him in his tracks." Buzz: "Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Lenny and Wheezy, you're coming with me and Woody," Woody: "Bo Peep, Buttercup, Dolly, Peas In A Pod, Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants, Jingle Joe, Etch, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Mike, RC, Bullseye, Jessie, and Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, you're staying right here, we'll be right back right before Bonnie gets right back home from school" RC: "You got it." Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Lenny and Wheezy head on out to get rid of Professor Earth Dragonfly. The back alley Professor Earth Dragonfly: "Well if it isn't Woody and Buzz and their pathetic little friends." Woody: "Alright, Professor Earth Dragonfly, we don't know how you got out here," Buzz: "but we know exactly how you're getting outta here," Hamm: "the hard way," Slinky: "or the easy way!" Rex: "Don't make me use my tail whip on you!" They prepare to attack Professor Earth Dragonfly. Lenny: "Hey, Hamm, sing something to distract him!" Hamm: And now the end is near so I face the final curtain my friend I'll say it clear I'll state my case of which I'm certain Hamm: I lived a life that's full I traveled each and every highway and more much more to this I did it my way Hamm: regrets I had a few but then again too few to menton I did what I had to and saw it through without exception I planned each charted course each careful step along the highway and more much more to this I did it my way Hamm: yes there were times I'm sure you knew when I bit off more than I could chew but through it all when there was a doubt I ate it up and spit it out I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way Hamm: I loved, laughed and cried I had my fails my share of losing and now as tears subside I find it all so amusing to think I did all that and may I say not in a shy way oh no oh no not me I did it my way Hamm: for what is a pig what has he got if not himself then he has not to say the things he truly feels and not the words he would reveal the record shows I took the blows and did it my way....... Professor Earth Dragonfly: "Nice try, I'll just turn 1 of you into a mind controlled victim." Professor Earth Dragonfly hypnotizes Wheezy and turns him into a mind controlled victim. Wheezy: "Here.......I........come......Tulip." Woody: "No, Wheezy, no!" Rex: "We gotta save him!" Slinky: "Alright, you evil creep, hand him over!" Professor Earth Dragonfly: "You need to knock the mind controlling remote outta my hand 1st." Woody and Buzz use their martial arts karate skills and knock the mind controlling remote outta Professor Earth Dragonfly's right hand. Wheezy: "Oh thank goodness, we gotta get rid of him and get right back home to Bonnie's bedroom." Rex: "I know, I'll use my tail to knock him out." Woody: "Rex, you're a pure genius." Professor Earth Dragonfly: "No, stay back, stay away from me, I could be dangerous and poisonous!" Rex uses his tail whip at Professor Earth Dragonfly and gets rid of him. Buzz: "We defeated him, now let's all go back home right now." The 7 toy friends walk around on their way back home to Bonnie's bedroom. Back in Bonnie's bedroom again Slinky: "Whoa, golly bob howdy, what a relief," Lenny: "we thought he was gonna hypnotize all of us." Buttercup: "So, you guys, how'd it go with defeating Professor Earth Dragonfly?" Rex: "It went super good, we knocked out his mind controlling remote and I knocked him out with my tail whip." Trixie: "Wow, you guys are super brave, heroic and fearless." Woody: "Bonnie's coming back upstairs, we know exactly what to do." The toy friends go right into their positions and Bonnie enters her bedroom and shows them her firefly picture made wiith dry macaroni art. Bonnie: "Look, you guys, it's a picture of a firefly, I made him with dry macaroni art." Julia: "Bonnie, can you please come downstairs and watch over Brian while Sophie and I help your father and Uncle Carl and Katie prepare our dinner meal?" Bonnie: "Okay, Mommy, Daddy and everybody, I'm coming right down." Bonnie goes right back downstairs to watch over Brian while the entire family prepares their dinner meal. Bo Peep: "So, Woody, are you worried about anything?" Woody: "What? about Bonnie getting picked on or having a jiggly tooth trouble? no, I'm not worried about anything at all," Buzz: "when everything's safe and secure, we'll always keep 1 another company." Mr. Robot: "Company indeed." Jingle Joe: "Just as long as nobody's breaking up again, it's okay with me." Cut back to the inside of the Davis family's house....... Andy: "Well, Dad, I kept my promise about being a married toy inventor and kids book author and illustrator." George's Heaven Spirit: "Well done, Andy, you're now becoming more like me." Fade to a black screen....... A memorial dedication reads: Dedicated to the loving memories of Dan Gerson, Don Rickles, the 1st and original voice for Mr. Potato Head, John Cygan, the late voice for Twitch, Bud Luckey, the 1st and original voice for Chuckles and Ronald Lee Ermey, the 1st and original voice for Sarge ''on the black screen. End Production Credits Outtakes and Bloopers Uh huh life's like this uh huh uh hu that's the way it is 'cause life's like this '''Directed by Josh Cooley' Director: "Speed, marker, and action." Chill out Co-directed by Lee Unkrich what ya yellin' for? Buzz: "To Sunnyside Daycare Center, and-" lay back Buzz is knocked out by the Luxo Ball. it's all been Director: "Cut, somebody help him up." done before Produced by Jonas Rivera, Darla K. Anderson and Galyn Susman and if Director: "And action." you could only Music composed by Randy Newman let it be Lenny is looking right outside Bonnie's bedroom window, but he falls right off of it. you will see Lenny: "Whoaaaaaaaaaaa!" I like Director: "Cut!" you the way you are Dolly: "Can we get some paramedics on the set here?" when we're Screenplay written by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton and Josh Cooley drivin' in Bonnie: "Look, you guys, it's-" your car and you're Bonnie: "Wait, what's my line again?" talkin' to me Director: "Cut, it's a picture of a firefly, I made him with dry macaroni art." 1 on 1 but you become The camera zooms right into Felix and Kathy's bedroom, and Joy, Disgust, Sadness Fear and Anger from Inside Out, Inside Out 2 and Inside Out 3 is right on Felix and Kathy's toy shelf. somebody else Fear: "Was I really good? do I get a part in Inside Out 2?" 'round everyone else you're watchin' your back Sarge: "Alright, men, let's move, move-WHOAAAAA!" like you can't relax Director: "Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut." you're tryin' to be cool Bo Peep, Jessie, Dolly and Trixie: Uncontrollably you look like a fool to me Voice Cast Members Credits Tom Hanks as Woody ''' ''tell me'' 'Annie Potts as Bo Peep ' ''why'd you'' '''Tim Allen as Buzz have to go Joan Cusack as Jessie ''' ''and make'' 'John Ratzenberger as Hamm ' ''things so'' 'Blake Clark as Slinky ' ''complicated'' 'Wallace Shawn as Rex ' ''I see'' 'Barry Bostwick as Mr. Potato Head ' ''the way'' '''Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head you're Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants actin' like Kristen Schaal as Trixie ''' ''you're somebody else'' 'Jeff Garlin as Buttercup ' ''gets me'' 'Bonnie Hunt as Dolly ' ''frustrated'' 'Brad Garret as Chuckles ' ''life's like this'' 'Bob Peterson as Green Army Man Number 1 ' ''you'' 'Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe ' ''you fall'' 'Patrick Warburton as Sarge ' ''and you crawl'' 'Cheech Marin as Lenny ' ''and you break'' Jerome Ranft as Wheezy ''and you take'' 'Jack Angel as Rocky, Green Army Man Number 2 and Mr. Shark ' ''what you get'' '''Jeff Pidgeon as the Green Aliens and Green Army Men Number 3 and you Debi Derryberry as the Green Alien Leader ''' ''turn it into'' 'Frank Welker as Leona, RC and Bullseye ' ''honestly'' 'Finn Carr as Peatey ' ''and promise me'' 'Cameron Seely as Peatrice ' ''I'm never'' 'Austyn Johnson as Peanelope ' ''gonna find'' 'Lane Styles as Bonnie Anderson ' ''you fake it'' 'Owen Wilson as Larry Anderson ' ''no, no, no'' 'Lori Alan as Julia Anderson ' ''you come'' 'Maeve Andrews as Brian Anderson ' ''over unannounced'' 'John Morris as Andy Davis ' ''dressed up'' 'Erik Von Detten as Sid Phillips ' ''like your somethin' else'' 'Beatrice Miller as Molly Davis ' ''where you'' 'Laurie Metcalf as Emily Davis ' ''aren't where'' '''Joaquin Phoenix as George Davis and George Davis's Heaven Spirit it's at Julia Louis Dreyfus as Jennifer Phillips ''' ''you're makin' me'' '''Owen Vaccaro as Felix Davis laugh out Scarlett Estevez as Kathy Davis ''' ''when you'' 'Patricia Arquette as Sophie Jones ' ''strike a pose'' 'Albert Brooks as Carl Jones ' ''take off'' '''Emily Hahn as Katie Jones all your Connor Corum as Mason Peterson ''' ''preppy clothes'' 'Ron Bottitta as Toby Peterson ' ''you know'' '''Cameron Diaz as Stacy Peterson you're not foolin' Glenn Close as Bernice Johnson anyone Will Smith as Agent Carter ''' ''when you become'' 'Bailee Madison as Daisy the Diva ' ''somebody else'' 'Dakota Fanning as Beth Pierce ' 'round everyone else' '''Ice Cube as Reverend Albertson ' when watchin' Jack Black as Karate Samson ''' ''your back'' '''Richard Carter as Indiana Jack like you can't relax Patton Oswalt as Tinny you're tryin' to be cool Alexander Gould as Kevin ''' ''you look like'' 'Hayden Rolence as Ethan ' ''a fool'' 'Bill Hader as Officer Sanders and Fear ' ''to me'' '''Amy Poehler as Nurse Erickson tell me Nathan Lane as Dr. Katzenberg why'd you have to go Mindy Kaling as Nurse Rosenthal ''' ''and make things'' 'Tim Curry as Professor Earth Dragonfly ' ''so complicated'' '''Maurice Lamarche as additional voices I see the way you're Kath Soucie as additional voices actin' like John Kassir as additional voices you're somebody else Tress MacNeille as additional voices' ''gets me'' '''Carlos Alazraqui as additional voices frustrated James Arnold Taylor as additional voices life's like this Grey DeLisle Griffin as additional voices you Roger Craig Smith as additional voices you fall Cindy Robinson as additional voices and you crawl Travis Willingham as additional voices and you take Michele Ruff as additional voices what you get Kirk Thornton as additional voices and you Nika Futterman as additional voices turn it into Wally Wingert as additional voices honestly Candi Milo as additional voices and promise me Jeff Bennett as additional voices I'm never gonna find you Jennifer Hale as additional voices fake it Billy West as additional voices no, no, no Kate Micucci as additional voices no, no, no, no Rob Paulsen as additional voices no, no, no, no Tara Charendoff as additional voices no, no, no, no Song Credits What a Wonderful Word ''' ''chill out'' '''My Way what ya yellin' for? lay back it's all been done before and if you could only '' ''let it be you will see somebody else 'round everyone else you're watchin' your back like you can't relax you're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool '' ''to me tell me why'd you have to go '' ''and make things '' ''so complicated I see the way you're '' ''actin' like '' ''you're somebody else '' ''gets me frustrated life's like this you and you fall and you crawl '' ''and you break And you take '' ''what you get '' ''and you turn it into honestly '' ''and promise me '' ''I'm never '' ''gonna find '' ''you fake it no, no why'd you have to go '' ''and make things '' ''so complicated? I see the way '' ''you're actin' like '' ''you're somebody else '' ''gets me frustrated life's like this '' ''you and you fall '' ''and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honestly '' ''and promise me I'm never '' ''gonna find '' ''you fake it no, no, no......... Category:Transcripts Category:Toy Story